Thomas et la clique: à la mer!
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: C'est l'été! Y fait beau, y fait chaud, y fait un temps à aller mouiller son maillot tout neuf qui déteint dans l'eau salée de la madame la mer! Et si vous croyez que les blocards vont se retenir, vous vous trompez lourdement!


Bonjour bonjour!

Alors, pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui commencent à être habitués, vous ne devriez même plus vous étonner si je vous dis que ceci est un nouveau délire de mon cru! Et pour les autres... Bonne chances avec mon pétage de câble!

Je disclaim haut et fort que je ne suis pas l'auteur de la série "l'épreuve", donc Newt, Minho, et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Allez voir James Dashner pour toutes réclamations les concernant.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ah, l'été… Saison chaude par excellence. C'est le moment où jamais de s'empiffrer de glace en se faisant dorer la pilule au soleil ! Et c'est exactement ce que fait Minho, un jeune homme d'une grande modestie, qui ne s'est jamais au grand jamais considéré comme un beau mec ! Naaaaaan ! C'est pas son genre DU TOUT au gars Minho ! Alors n'allait pas dire qu'il a fait exprès d'enlever son T-shirt et d'étaler de la crème sur tout son corps d'athlète avant de s'allonger sur la plage et de prendre la pose en lançant des putains de sourires de playboy qui semble dirent « I'm sexy and I know it » à tout ce qu'il croise de bien roulé et de jeune et pimpant ! Na ! Ca, au moins, c'est dit !

C'est ce dont Newt essaie de se convaincre en contemplant d'un air désabusé son meilleur ami en train de se pavaner (n'ayons pas peur des mots) sur sa serviette de plage Bob l'éponge… Ahlala, sacré Minho va ! Il n'en rate pas une tiens ! Quel m'a tu vu, je vous jure…

Le blondinet soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre sa lecture. LOL ! Ce Don Quichotte, quel numéro quand même !

Pendant ce temps, plus loin sur la plage, là où les vagues s'échouent et où d'insupportables gniards pataugent dans la boue afin de mieux vous éclabousser, se tint un jeune homme brun, couvert de grain de beauté, et surtout, qui avait pris un gros coup de soleil dans le dos dont il ne s'était pas encore aperçu, dans le feu de l'action, mais dont il nous dirait des nouvelle ce soir (ou avant, si l'envie l'en prend à Minho de lui donner une putain de bourrade dans le dos. Voilà ce qui arrive au petit malin qui voit la crème solaire comme un truc chiant qui pue, qui colle et qui est long à étaler ! Il aurait mieux fait de faire comme Minho et de s'en faire badigeonner par une jeune donzelle en bikini, ou comme Newt, qui s'était contenté de s'installer sous un parasol avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger. Ou comme Teresa, à ses côtés, qui elle aussi s'était tartinée de crème (sauf qu'elle avait eu la décence de le faire toute seule, _elle_ ) et qui encourageait le garçon à venir se baigner.

-Mais je te jure que j'ai vu un crabe !

-Par Saint George, Thomas, on s'en tape! Il va pas te manger ! Allez, viens te baigner, c'est toi qui voulait venir à l'origine !

-Non, c'était Minho, moi je voulais faire un Laser game, mais il faisait trop chaud pour se dépenser selon vous…

-Thomas, si dans trois secondes tu n'as pas mis un pied dans l'eau, je fais de ta vie un enfer ! Et je pèse mes mots !

-Teresa, rétorqua le jeune homme, rouge de rage, je crois que tu ne comprends pas à quel point un crabe, C'EST MOCHE ! Hors de question que je prenne le risque de me retrouver nez à nez avec cette… Chose !

-Thomas…

-Teresa…

-Thomas!

-Teresa!

-Thooooomaaaaas…

-Tereeeeeeeeeesaaaaaaaaa…

Ils se toisèrent un instant sans plus rien dire. On aurait pu passer une musique de western en fond, ça aurait parfaitement convenu à la scène. Afin de faire retrouver à Thomas un semblant de dignité, et de ne pas trop démystifier la légende vivante qu'il était devenu (à savoir un héro qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne, qui semblait avoir autant de question à poser que Minho avait de confiance en lui, et doté de profondes valeurs avec ça, comme le courage, la loyauté, et le sens de l'orientation), nous allons dès à présent expliquer le petit différend qu'il entretenait vis à vis des crabes depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Il existait un gamin, farceur, joufflu, et qui avait le sourire facile, qu'on se plaira à appeler « Chuck ». Chuck, donc, décida un beau matin d'acheter des crabes pour le repas du midi. Son frère était dans la douche quand il rentra, lui laissant le champ libre pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son futur repas. Chuck loucha sur son crabe, puis sur le tas de vêtements que son frère avait soigneusement disposé sur son lit et qu'il viendrait enfiler une fois sa douche prise, puis sur le crabe, puis les fringues, le crabe, les fringues, le crabe, les fringues, Minho (… DEGAGE MEC !) et enfin, il prit sa décision. C'est-à-dire qu'il installa soigneusement le pauvre petit Crabichou entre le T-shirt blanc avec un décalqué de l'ampoule de ce bon vieux Edison dessus, et le jean de son frangin. Jubilant, et priant pour que « Crabichou » se sente comme chez lui, prit en sandwich entre les guenilles de Thomas qu'il était, et qu'il ne bouge pas, il se cacha derrière la porte de la chambre, et attendit, portable en main, prêt à prendre la photo de la honte du siècle du millénaire de l'univers de la mort qui tue !

Quand Thomas sorti dans la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée à la taille, il se dirigea tranquillement vers ses vêtements. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver de crabe en soulevant son t-shirt. D'ailleurs il n'en trouva pas. Crabichou s'était faufilé dans le col du T-shirt pendant l'attente infernale entre le moment où Chuck l'avait installé là, et celui où Thomas avait saisi le T-shirt. Et il s'y accrochait dur comme fer, son instinct de survie lui criant que s'il lâchait le col, il allait finir éparpillé en miette de crabe sur le sol… En gros Thomas, bien que trouvant son T-shirt étonnamment lourd, ne fis pas vraiment gaffe à ce qu'il faisait et enfila machinalement son T-shirt. Puis, il senti un gros truc froid se coller dans son dos, comme un galet. Sauf qu'un galet, ça bouge pas. Et ce truc la, si. Thomas hurla une première fois en tournant sur lui-même. Son frère prit une première série de photo en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Thomas s'empressa d'enlever le T-shirt et se retrouva face à face avec Crabichou. Il hurla une deuxième fois. Chuck prit une deuxième série de photo, toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres.

Finalement, toute cette histoire s'était conclue sur un Crabichou que Chuck avait mangé tout seul, puisque Thomas venait de développer une phobie monumentale à l'égard des ces bestioles.

Voilà donc toute l'histoire, et voilà pourquoi le jeune homme refusait de tremper ses petons dans l'eau, puisqu'il avait aperçu UN PUTAIN DE CRABE DE MERDE s'en aller clopin-clopant dans la mer. Teresa, par contre, n'en avais strictement rien à carrer des états d'âme du garçon, et continuait d'insister pour qu'il la rejoigne et qu'ils puissent faire louf-plouf dans la mer comme toute personne lambda venue en passer une journée à la plage.

Résumons donc la situation : on a d'abord Minho, qui fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : se la péter ! Puis Newt, qui lit tranquillement dans son coin. Et enfin, Teresa et Thomas, qui font un boucan de tous les diables pour convaincre, l'un d'aller faire trempette, et l'autre de lui foutre la paix.

Vous ne croyez pas que tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai ? Hum ? Oui, on est bien d'accord, il est temps qu'un évènement survienne, quel qu'il soit, parce que sinon, on n'est pas prêt de voir de l'action (sauf si Thomas se fait poursuivre par un crabe supersonique).

C'est donc ce moment que choisi l'élément perturbateur de notre histoire pour intervenir. Il s'agit d'un marchand de glace. Un marchand de glace ambulant. Un marchand de glace ambulant qui s'appelle Janson. Un marchand de glace ambulant qui s'appelle Janson mais que Minho va immédiatement renommer l'homme-rat. L'homme rat, donc, se dirigea en premier vers la cible parfaite : le petit jeune qui semblait crever de chaud sous son parasol.

-Une petite glace pour ce jeune garçon ? Par une chaleur pareille, on ne dit pas non !

Newt releva la tête et fixa le nouveau venu en fronçant les sourcils avant de prononcer le seul mot qui ne figurait pas dans le vocabulaire de Janson (sauf si on avait l'idée déplacé de lui demander un service).

-Non.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel une armada d'ange passa, firent un java de tous les diables et repartirent combler un autre blanc ailleurs. Newt se rendit compte de sa bête réponse et rectifia.

-Non, merci.

… Superbe intervention de la part de Newt qui reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. On ne dérange pas Newtie quand il est plongé dans son bouquin, scrogneugneu ! Janson, qui n'était pas quelqu'un qui se décourageait facilement et qui, tel le cancrelat sur son rocher, s'accrochait à sa proie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive (ou qu'elle achète sa foutue glace, c'est selon), passa la main devant les yeux de Newt, pour le faire relever la tête (avec l'air irrité qui va avec je vous prie) et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Si vous m'acheter une boule, la deuxième est gratuite ! C'est une offre limitée dans le temps (surtout parce que les glace ça fond), alors profitez-en ! Ne passez pas à côté !

-Oh, prends-en une Newt ! Allez, mec, on se la partagera, moi je prends en charge la boule gratuite, et je la mange, et toi tu t'occupe de l'autre ! On partage équitablement quoi ! tenta de le convaincre Minho en s'immisçant sans gêne, aucune, dans la conversation

Newt lui lança le regard de celui-qui-n'osait-pas-en-croire-ses-foutues-oreilles-tellement-les-inépties-qu'elles-entendaient-étaient-énormes, et secoua la tête de manière tout sauf positive. Mais à deux contre un, Newt ne pouvait pas gagner… Surtout pas quand Janson ajouta :

-C'est une nouvelle marque que je représente, au WICKED, on fait des goûts tout nouveaux que vous ne trouverez nulle part ailleurs !

-Nouveauté ? Changement ? Prends Newt, vas-y, achète ! s'écria la voix de Thomas qui avait fini par fuir lâchement la bataille quand Teresa avait eu le dos tourné

Newt soupira profondément. Non, décidément, il n'était pas aidé. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient de foutus gamins, et ce pot de colle de marchand de glace n'avait pas l'air prêt de le lâcher…

-Si ça peut me permettre d'avoir la paix, finit-il par grommeler en sortant son porte feuille

-Ah, vous voila devenu raisonnable ! On finit toujours par s'arranger avec moi ! conclu la voix de l'homme-rat en se frottant les main d'un air satisfait

Newt acheta donc sa glace deux boule pour le prix d'une, pour une somme assez modique, convenons-en. Il refusa de partager sa glace avec ces deux plaies de Minho et Thomas, puisque justement, c'était SA glace, et que s'ils en voulaient une, le marchand serait ravi de leur en fournir ! Le hic, c'est que ces deux niais avaient oublié leur porte-monnaie tous les deux… Décidément, Newt était la seule personne un minimum responsable dans ce groupe de dégénérés ! Humpf ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Il dégusta sa première boule au gout effectivement très inédit de cassoulet, puis la deuxième, ma foi encore plus inédite (pour ne pas dire dégueulasse, histoire de rester objectif) de… Glue. Oui oui, de glue, « les enfants adorent » avait précisé Janson en lui enfournant sa pelletée de glace dans son cornet…

Bon, c'est bien connu que les mioches raffolent des bâtons de colle, et que leur grand délire à eux, c'est de s'en mettre plein la panse de ces machins collants et bourrés de cochonnerie nocive à souhait pour leur santé. Mais de la à en faire une glace ?!

Enfin bref, Newt passa le reste de l'après-midi, puis la soirée, puis la nuit, à pousser des crises de nerfs, à souffrir le martyr, et à avoir l'impression de sombrer lentement dans une agonie sans nom. En d'autres termes, Newt nous fit une belle indigestion, dont Thomas et Minho se sentirent plus ou moins coupables (plus pour Thomas, et moins pour Minho, qui se sentais rarement coupable de grand-chose, à part quand les filles tombaient dans les pommes parce qu'il avait ôté sa chemise, dévoilant des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés).

Moralité : Trop d'insolite, tue l'insolite ! (et pensez à mettre de la crème solaire, parce que là, Thomas, il se meurt tout seul dans son lit à cause de son dos qui lui fait un mal de chien. « On t'avait prévenu », fut la seule parole de réconfort qu'il obtint de la part de Teresa)


End file.
